Darkness
The Darkness is a broad term encompassing all the enemies of God, be they mortal, monstrous or outright demonic. Adepts are the sworn foes of all agents of the Darkness. The relationship between the two doesn't really get any more complicated than that. Adepts do speak at times of the Darkness as a single entity, although what they actually mean by this is the presence of collective sin and evil at large. No matter how they speak of it, no Adept believes the Darkness is anything like a 'dark god' or counter to God, for nothing is as powerful as God. Below is an alphabetical list of other players in the world of the Adepts. While not all of them are avowed servants of the Darkness, because they are not agents of the Light there is always the chance they are still being manipulated by their own sin. For the record, Adepts don't actually call them the 'Agents of the Darkness' in daily life. Instead, they call them for what they are, the Bad Guys. Hang around some Adepts long enough and you'll probably hear them mention 'the bad guys,' they are referring to those who serve the Darkness. *''Below is a list of potential creatures who could serve the Darkness, but not necessarily so. Some of these Creatures could be allies or simply neutral. They are listed here in the Darkness section for sake of simplicity.'' A Abyss Leaper A Triangle (ala Bermuda Triangle) Amoeba Monsters Amorax Assault Units Amorax Cyborgs Amorax, Inc. Anarchs Angel Hearer Angel Hunter Apostate Armoured Army Army of Darkness Aswang Athanatoi (warriors who absorb life essence of those they kill to live longer) Atmospheric Anomalies (Beware Tentacles!) Avenger B Bad Blade = A haunted or demonic blade that glows with unnatural heat and deals aggravated damage. It grants the powers of increased strength, resistance and frenzy to its bears, at the cost of thier mind). Banshee Bat People (underground cannibals) Black Death Black Eyed Children Black Oil Black Mark Black Monk Black Pirate Black Semi Bestial (feral, shapeshifting Undead) Blood Knight Beast of Chaos Beserkers Bitter Herbs Books of Madness Brainwaves (psychic zombies?) Bruisers (superbig, super tough zombie) Bunny Man C Cainites Celestial Portal Champs Chaos Fortress Chaos Worshipper Child of Darkness Chupacabra Constructs (demon machines from hell) Corinthian Underground Coyote Spirit Crawlers (bifurcated zombies) Crimson Star Cult Cult of Mithras Cyborg Cynocephali D Dajinn Dampener Dance Macabre Darkness Dweller Dark Forest Dark Priest Dark Rider Dark Wings Dead, the Dead (dead zone) Death Master (control zombies, not infected?) Death Raptor Death Reaper Death Worm Death Worshiper Deep Ones Defilers Demoniac Demon Cage Demon Prince Devil Dragon Devil Monkeys Devil Tree Devil Weed Diggers (tunneling zombie) Djinn Doppleganger Dover Demon Dragon Draughts Draugr Druid E Elementals Elves Exalted F Fallen Angel False Prophet Far Seer (remote viewing, Gifted) Federal Agents Femori Fey Fey Drug Cartels Floating Skulls Flying Humanoid Fox Spirit Fue Follet G Gaunts Ghost Division Ghouls Giant Bat Giant Rat Giant Spider Giant Underground Fungus Goat Man Goblins Golem / Rogue Golem Government, The Government Greater Demon Great Owl Gunkers Gunslinger H Hanif Haunted Hand Haunted House Haunting Headless Chicken Headless Rider Hellfire Hellgate Hellhound Hellions Hellraiser Heretic Heru Shashem Hillbilly, Evil Hillbilly Hive Collective Hobbit Howlers (screaming monsters) Hurlers (stomach pump zombie) I IAS Acquisitions Team Idols Illuminati Incarnate Infestation Inregenerate Imp Iron Dead (living metal covered) Irregularity Assessment Syndicate J Jackalope Jersey Devil Jesters K Killer Bees Killer Clowns King Solomon's Mines Kraken L Land Octopus Large Black Cats La Llorona Legion Legion of the Damned Lemures Leprechaun Lesser Demon Leviathan Leviathan Pit Lilith's Get Lokelus Lords of the Night (noble vampires, command power) M Mark of Cain Marauders Mass Graves Megaconda Melon Heads Mermaid Mind Flayer (Gifted) Mirage Mothman Mud From Sky Multitude of Swords Mutant Mysterious Fireballs N National Guard Nazis Nightmare Ninja Necromancer Necromancer Funeral Services Nephilim New Dawn Covenant (secret society) Nosferatu (non-human vampyre) Nymphs O Occultists Ogwa Orbs Orcs Order of the Dragon (demon vampyre) Order of the Serpent Order of the Spider Ozark Howler P Painter of Sin Pagan God Phantasmagoria Pharisee / Sadducee (Kabbalah practitioners, seek to experiment on Adepts to steal their powers) Plague-Bearer Poltergeist Pooka (trickster spirit) Possessing Spirit Priory of Sion (secret society) R Rambler (Gifted who can make you keep talking without realization) Raven Lord (can control raven flocks, unnatural ravens, transform into ravens, etc.) Reapers Rebellion Reptilians Rift (dimensional rift, tentacles?) Rising Darkness Rogue Angels Rom, The Rom (gypsy) Room of Seven Circles Runners (superfast undead) S Sacre Ordo (manipulate biological life) Salesmen Satanists Satanic Nuns Satanic Law Firm Scarecrow Sensitives Shapeshifter Shades Shadow Cepholapod Sidaine (vampyre who feed on creativity) Silence Sin Siren Skinwalker Slashers Slender Man Skeleton Skinwalker Skunk Ape Snatchers Society of the Serpent Society of the Spider Solomon's Key Sons of Liberty (secret society) Spectral Bioform Spectral Parasite Spectral Phenomena Spectral Trains (take form of train, zip through unreality) Spectral Caller Spell-Caster (wizard assistant) Strigoi Succubi Summoner T Talione Technomorph Tempter Thaumaturge (chemist + sorcery) Thule Society (secret society) Thunder Bird Titans The Damned (lose health for power) The Fallen The Forgotten Ones The Four Horsemen The Order (bad religion) The Serpent God The Gifted (Psychics) Totem Trackers (zombies with smell) Transdimensionals Trasher (putrid zombie) Troll Tuatha De'Danaan U UFO's Undying (ala Reborn) Unnatural Ravens (killer raven flocks) Urban Legends V Valkyrie Vampyre Vampyre Bankers? W Waheela Walker Documents War Koala War Spawn (demonic embodiment of war) Weather Witch Wendigo Werewolf Werewolf Gang White Worm Witan Witches Witch Dolls Willow Wisps Wizards Worm-Bearer (zombie with parasitic worms) Z Zombies Zombie Mafia ONLINE RESOURCES Online Bestiaries